Rukapyon is Mine
by nostalgic rose
Summary: Piyo -yes, that kawaii fluffball- adores spending time with Ruka, but when stoic Hotaru Imai starts getting in the way, he starts taking different measures. ONE SHOT it may be a little bit long


Summary: Piyo adores spending time with the famous Ruka-pyon, but when Hotaru Imai starts getting in the way of his free time, Piyo starts taking different measures.

This is what happens when you are extremely BORED!

Nevertheless, ENJOY!!!

Disclaimer- I do not own Gakuen Alice. If I did, Natsume would be MINE.

* * *

Piyo sat there, in his little house thingy at the far side of Alice Academy. He sniffled and cried a waterfall tears, anime-style. He started chanting his regular call.

"Piyo....piyo."

He turned his giant head (A/N-o_O) and looked out the window. It was a clear and crisp day, the sun shining and people happily chattering. But Piyo was inside, in his pen. Waiting.

Then he saw him. The boy that every animal in the Alice Academy vicinity 'fawned' for. Ruka Nogi. The boy with animal pheromones. Piyo's eyes sparkled excitedly as he walked past the cabin (A/N- I forgot what they called the place Piyo lived in.). Piyo hoped that he would at least stop by and play a while. For some reason, he never did it publicly.

And then she came along. A girl with the darkest hair in a boyish cut. He amethyst eyes completly emotionless. Stoic. Blank. Absolutely nothing, yet Ruka-pyon passed by her, blushing furiously. Piyo's cute, sparkling eyes suddenly turned dark, staring at the pair as they walked without notice of the giant chick.

"Piiiiiyoooooooo" he stretched the word in a dark manner, his voice different from his usual cheery tone.

Even though the great yellow ball of fluff's words sometimes seemed meaningless, his mind was quite extraordinary.

"_Who's that girl? Isn't she a friend of Sakura-san? Why is Ruka-pyon with her?"_

"_RUKA-PYON IS MINE"_

And with that last thought, the mutated chick began plotting.

* * *

It has been a while since Ruka decided that he would not have a chance with Sakura. It was clear, to everyone in class B, and even some people in the Middle School division, that Natsume, Ruka very own best friend, and Mikan would be together. And they eventually did end up dating.

Ruka gradually accepted the fact that he was simply second best to Mikan, and nothing more. As much as it pained him, Natsume was the one for Mikan, no matter what. No matter how hard he wished, the dynamics wouldn't change. Natsume and Mikan are together. As abusive their relationship seemed, they loved each other, nonetheless.

The strange thing is, that Ruka has been feeling something for Mikan's impassive best friend Hotaru Imai. As much as she took pictures of him during his most embarrassing times and teased him repeatedly about his love for Mikan, he somewhat found _feelings _for Hotaru.

Weird.

Hotaru sat diagonally from Ruka. While Sumire was the next desk across from him, Hotaru was in front of Sumire. Of course, she was quiet and blank for the whole class, except she did look kind of pissed off. She was a genius anyways.

Ruka sighed, bored with Japanese class. Natsume was bothering Mikan, who was trying her best to ignore him. Ruka didn't feel like laughing, or even trying to laugh. He looked out the window and suddenly, he heard little chirps.

Little was an understatement. It seemed more like aggressive and loud chirps. His eyes went wide when he saw the infamous Piyo.

He panicked. What if Piyo forgot he had classes at this time? Would his pheromones start acting up? What if he was just hungry and the lower grades forgot to feed him?

He was more scared about his pheromones. He clenched his teeth and made wild gestures to shoo Piyo away.

"PIYOOOOOOOOOOO" the yellow creature bellowed. The whole class jumped and looked at the window. It wasn't long until they started to notice a huge animal out the window.

Puchimura-sensei stared at the window in surprise for a few seconds until he addressed the class.

"What is the meaning of this? Why is Piyo here?"

"PIYOOOO" the creature cried, penetrating through the windows. Waterfall tears started flowing down his fur.

"Whaaattt's going ooon??!!!" Mikan cried. Natsume nudged her, making her topple.

"Maybe it's hungry!" Anna Umenomiya suggested, digging her backpack to find an animal candy she made with Nonoko yesterday.

Ruka jaw dropped. He had NO IDEA what to do. Suddenly, a bright light flashed in his face. He blinked and looked up to see Imai.

"I think you better see what's wrong with Piyo." She said in her monotonous voice. His cheeks were suddenly hot. He staggered to open the window.

"HOTARU!!! Don't do that to RUKAAA-PYON!!!" Mikan wailed. Hotaru pulled out a baka gun from thin air and shot it at Mikan. Natsume groaned and leaned back at his excuse for a girlfriend.

Ruka opened the window and poked his head out.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE PIYO?!" he hissed. Piyo stopped crying and smiled slyly for a quick second, but returned back to his façade.

"Pi-YO, piyo." He chirped. _Oh, nothing._

Ruka couldn't understand it but he clenched his fist.

_I can't react now. I can't react now._

Another bright flash appeared. Ruka winced.

"Piyo…I can't play now. Go." He whispered. Piyo pouted.

"PIYOO" he shot a glare at Hotaru, who was taking pictures at light spped. He looked one more time at Ruka, sadly, and waddled away.

Ruka sighed and slumped into his seat. Some people snickered. Another flash came and went. Hotaru put away her camera and gave a small, deceptive smile at Ruka. He stared at her.

"Now that we're done with THAT distraction, let's go on." Puchimura-sensei said, sighing contently. The class groaned simultaneously.

"_I wonder why Piyo came…"_

"_And why did he look that way to Imai-san?" _

* * *

Piyo skulked in the cabin. He sighed and chirped, annoyed.

"Piyo…."

_My plan didn't work. Ruka-pyon got mad at me. I knew he had classes…but still…"_

The bell rang. A light bulb went off.

"Pi-yo!"

And with that he stormed out of the pen.

* * *

"Hey, Ruka. What was with Piyo during Japanese?"

Ruka looked at his tray and stared at it for a while. It was lunch time and the usual four sat at their table, eating their lunch. It was two periods ago, yet people were still talking about Piyo's weird appearance. Piyo's other handlers were trying to figure it out themselves, but they didn't know why he was acting so strangely.

"Uh…I don't know." Ruka sat, shoving pieces of pasta in his mouth. Natsume, who asked the question, shrugged. Mikan looked at him and arched her brows.

"It doesn't matter. I'm developing the pictures anyways."

The other three looked at Hotaru. She took a sip of her energy drink and shrugged. She turned towards Ruka.

"I must say, the pictures of you are going to sell well. Sumire-san is really anticipating them."

Ruka choked on his pasta, his face red from either embarrassment or from choking.

"HOTARUUU, WHYYY?!!!!" Mikan cried. Natsume sighed, thinking that Mikan made her own death-wish. Hotaru shot her baka gun at her, which made the brunette fall off her chair. Natsume ignored this and continued eating.

Once Ruka recovered without any help, he collected his books and shoved them into his bag

"I have to study for the Science test. See you."

"See you!"

* * *

Piyo tried his best and hid behind a few pine trees. He spotted his beloved Ruka-pyon leaving the cafeteria. He tried to control his giggles (A/N- Whoa…) and properly hide behind the group of trees.

Hotaru Imai definitely wouldn't disturb Ruka when he was studying. It was for educational purposes, and Hotaru knew better, in Piyo's mind. He was definitely confident and happy with his plan. Ruka would undeniably succumb to his urge to play with Piyo.

As Piyo predicted, Ruka sat underneath the famous Sakura blossom tree. He settled himself against the trunk of the tree and opened his textbook and notebook with a highlighter in his hand. He began reading the books with full attention until our furry little plotter came out.

"PiYOOO!!!!" he chirped.

Ruka was so startled he stood up, his back pressed against the Sakura blossom tree.

"Holy sh....CRAP! Piyo, what the heck are you doing here?"

"Piyo" _Duh, to come and play. _

"Go back to your cabin thingy! What's up with you today? Did they forget to feed you?"

_Yes, but the food is terrible. I wanted Anna's food. _Piyo thought in his mind, but he simply mumbled a small "Piyo!"

And then he started singing and prancing around. Ruka just stared at the bird, wondering what the HELL is going on. He probably was lonely, Ruka thought. Maybe he just wanted to play. But he never knew that Piyo would go through desperate measures.

"Pi-pi-pi-YO, Pi-YO-yo…"

"Listen Piyo, you just HAVE to get back to your cabin…I don't want to use my Alice, but I'll call the handlers…"

"Piyo!!!" _NOOOO!_

_FLASH._

An eerily familiar light flashed. Ruka looked around and to his despair, it was Hotaru, with his notorious camera.

"Today is my lucky day, right, Nogi?" Hotaru said.

Ruka grunted. Piyo glared at Hotaru with the darkest glare a mutated fluff ball could ever do.

And he walked away, but over his shoulder, he chirped.

"PIYO!"

_YOU WILL PLAY WITH ME._

* * *

After the Ruka Nogi finished all his homework and slipped into his pajamas, he began pondering over his day.

Piyo intervened with him. Twice.

Hotaru took pictures of him.

He blushed at Hotaru. He didn't even count how many times he did.

"_The world's going to end! The apocalypse is soon!" _he thought in his mind. Ruka knew he was being dramatic, but that's what a crazy day could do to a guy.

He sighed and walked over to open his window. He climbed out, feeling the soft night breeze in his face. It comforted him. He climbed onto the roof, where many memories and thoughts were settled in this spot.

It also relaxed him of the thoughts of him actually _liking _Hotaru. The worst part was, he didn't know whether it was a _romantic _kind of liking. But on this roof, where two best friends usually sat on, he was relaxed.

But little did Ruka know that a certain fuzzy creature was lurking somewhere.

Ruka closed his eyes and felt the breeze on his cheeks. It seemed it made everything better. No more worries or confusion.

Then he heard buzzing. He opened one eye and saw something. Then he opened both of his eyes and saw Hotaru taking off her duck helmet.

"Hotaru?! How the hell did you get on the roof? You're at the other dormitory!"

"I have a floating scooter, idiot." Hotaru replied, flapping a binder, or portfolio, in the air. "I came to show you the pictures. I bet the fanclub will pay top yen for this batch." She said.

Ruka tightened his grip on the rooftop. Did Imai have to make everything _worse?_

"I don't care, Imai. Go away." Ruka said, turning his face away from her. He needed his time.

Suddenly, a loud cry came from somewhere. Ruka whipped his head around and Piyo was crying at the side of the roof.

_Again?!_

"Piyo? Whoa, wait. Sshh…What's wrong with you today? Sshh!" Ruka sputtered, trying to calm Piyo down.

_I want to plaayyyy! But all you do is hang out with the Ice Queen!! _

Piyo started flailing his stubby wings around. Ruka panicked again and tried hushing Piyo. Hotaru just stood there, which was bad idea.

Piyo's short wings hit Hotaru, causing her to topple and eventually fall off the top of the roof. Piyo was still having his "breakdown", but Ruka completely freaked out. He leaned over and grabbed Hotaru's hand just in time, before she hit the ground. Only then did Piyo stop and realize what he just did. He started sniffling and sadly watched Ruka and the Ice Queen.

Ruka pulled Hotaru up, but he probably put too much force because Hotaru fell on top of Ruka. He blushed beet-red. Hotaru looked back down on him.

"Sorry."

"Thank you." Hotaru said. Ruka blinked in surprise.

Piyo suddenly understood. Ruka was a _teenager. _Even the chick knew that. He mentally kicked himself and waddled away, leaving the two together.

"Uh…Piyo was crazy today."

"Yeah."

Ruka then realized he was still in _that position. _Hotaru Imai was _still on top of him. _

Hotaru must have realized, because she stood up, with a slight pink color on her cheeks.

"I have to go now. Thanks again."

Ruka was at loss for words "Oh…right. Good night."

"Good night."

When Hotaru left, Ruka noticed she left her portfolio of pictures beside him.

* * *

What that a long One-Shot? I think so. PIYO! PIYO! Ha ha....

Thanks for reading. I hope it wasn't too long.


End file.
